Various types of collapsible frame structures for a juvenile product, such as a playpen, cot or bed, are known.
One known frame structure, for example, is for a portable playpen. The frame structure includes top rails, a plurality of rods arranged in X-shaped pairs equal in number to the sides of the playard, and a locking hinge arranged between each respective top rail of the playpen and a pivot point of the respective rod pairs.
Another known frame structure, suitable for a playpen or cot, includes four upper frame joints and four lower frame joints pivotably connected to frame legs, where the upper frame joints and lower frame joints are respectively located in the upper and lower corners to form a box structure. The box structure also includes a bottom base frame with four legs radially extending from a central coupling joint that allows the four legs to fold relative to the central joint and that facilitates the collapse of the entire structure.
There is a need in the art for a frame structure that may be unfolded to encompass a relatively large area, yet also provides sufficient protection and containment for a child inside the playard and remains light weight for good portability.